Death Rose
by Angel Preserver
Summary: An assassin sent to kill Kurama, but something stops her cold in her bloody tracks. Will she kill him? Or will something else happen to our favorite kitsune? And what of the assassin's slave and only friend? KurxOC HxOC YusxOC JinxBot KoexOC
1. We Meet The Assassin

Crimson: Okies! I woke-up at 3:00 A.M and decided to go on my computer. After playing Yu-gi-oh, I decided to write the prequel to Family Life.

Ryu: 'Bout time.

Crimson: Hey! I said I'd type this up AFTER I finished Family Life, and it ain't even started yet! Family Life may become a saga, with all the plans in my lil head!

Ryu: No more strawberry capri sun for you.

Crimson: NOOOOOO! I NEED IT!

Ryu: Review to this poor sap.

* * *

((Morning- At School- Before Classes))

"So then, what do you two think of the new girls?" Yusuke asked.

"The red haired girl seems very nice, and the one with black hair is quite interesting." Kurama smiled casually. "I was considering asking her on a date."

"I don't like either of them." Hiei growled. "They can both go to Hell for all I care."

"Really? You don't like us? Well, your manhood says otherwise." A girl with black hair and icy blue eyes smiled casually. "And you better hope it isn't over me."

Everyone began laughing and Hiei growled.

"I think you are ugly, you stupid wretch." He jumped away.

"Gomen for Hiei's behavior," Kurama turned to face the girl. "He-"

"Hiei Jaganshii, Age: Unknown; Type: Fire-Ice Hybrid; Family: Sister: Unknown; Acquaintances: Yusuke Urameshi; Kazume Kuwabara; Shuuichi Minamino, A.K.A Youko Kurama." The girl recited from memory. "I'm Rose Kasumi, and I'll be seeing you later, Youko!"

"I'll be waiting." Kurama whispered so only he could hear.

((During L.A. Class))

"Pens down! Everyone will read their poem aloud, starting with you, Ms. Kasumi." Mr. Iwamoto scowled.

"Hai, Sensai." She stood and went to the front of the room.

"Am I really here?  
Is that really what I fear,  
You feeling what I feel?  
Could it ever happen,  
This twisted sense of love?  
Or am I just imagining,  
That you are so divine?  
Or am I only dreaming,  
I have you in my arms?

I suppose that's how love goes,  
Guessing and mis-stepping  
I understand that now,  
Love is just a guess  
Maybe I'm still sleeping,  
Alone, and you were never there  
Maybe it was just a joke,  
And you just wanted to hurt me  
You do that a lot,  
Hurting and beating  
Yet I can't stand it,  
when you're hurt and I can't help

But wish, that it had been me  
And you would stand over me,  
And you would carry me,  
And you would help me  
That won't happen,  
I know it won't, It can't  
Two different worlds, two different people  
And only one of us is human

I'll hold onto this dream,  
Even when it can't be,  
Even if you reject me,  
Even if you never see  
How much I love you,  
How I'd die for you,  
Kill for you,  
Damn it, I live for you  
You'll never know,

And that's how it goes  
This game that we call love  
Cause that's all it is  
A dream, a hope,  
A God forsakken fantasy  
Love is just a guess, and sometimes is pure luck  
To see you over me"

She set the paper on the teacher's desk and walked back to her seat. "Anything else, Sensai?"

"No. Imaginitive, to say the least." Mr. Iwamoto cleared his throat. "Alright, Mimnamino, you're next."

"Hai, Iwamoto-sensai." Kurama stood and walked by Rose's desk, slipping her a note so cautiously, even Rose didn't notice.

"Cannot Close My Mind

Cannot Close My Eyes

To What I See

To What I Feel

I Can See Shades Of Gray

And Can Tell Good From Evil

I can Hold My Head High

Even When Rejected

My Soul Is Split In Two

And The Half I Long For Is Missing

I Don't Know Who I Am

Or Where I Should Be

I've Been Lost My Whole Life

And Can Never Find Myself

I See So Many Other Lost Ones

In All The Imposters I've Seen

Is There Any Truth

In All These Things I'm Taught

Are There Any Lies,

When There Is Only Uncertain Truth"

Rose stopped paying attention and noticed the slip of paper. Unfolding it, she read:

_'Rose, _

_Would you go on a date with me tonight? I know a club you may enjoy._

_Kurama'_

Picking up her pen she wrote underneath his message:

_'Tell me why I would want too, Foxboy.'_

She gave it to him as he went back to his seat. He passed her another note that said:

_'You wanted to see me later, so you will.' _

Rose smirked evilly. Kurama had dug his own grave.

((That Night- Rose and Ame's Apartment))

"So, you hate him, and are going to kill him, but you're dating him?" Ame asked as she watched Rose brush out her black hair.

"One, don't hate him. I could care less about him. Two, Assassination isn't the same as murder. Murder is pointless, assassination gets food on the table and clothes on our backs. Third, we're only dating if we go on several dates, not just one." Rose straitened her clothes, a black corset with a flat neck and nothing on her shoulders and a pair of black pants with her favorite pair of boots. "And exactly where are you goin, Ame?"

"I have a date too, Rose." Ame was wearing a creamy blouse with the first and last two buttons were undone. Her jeans were slightly faded and hugged her hips, belling out half way down her calves, showing her white heeled sandals and slender ankles. (tongue twister!)

"Right." Rose grabbed her wallet and clipped the chain onto her belt, the slipped it into her pocket leaving the chain to hang. "I'll be home around one. I expect you back at the same time, or before. Call if something comes up, and don't slip any secrets."

"Hai, Kasaan!" Ame giggled and dodged a playful swipe from her friend.

((Kurama's House))

"So you're really going on a date?" Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, and I'm telling you, Rose has something up her sleeve." Hiei growled.

"And Ame is an angel that fell from heaven and into the Makai, then she became friends with Rose, who is an assassin. Is that it?" Kurama asked, sarcasm dripping from his words

"Rose is an assassin."

"She came here so Ame and her could have a peaceful life. Neither of them fight."Kurama explained. "Now please stop being so hypocritical. Need I remind you you were once an assassin."

"Shut up." Kurama just laughed and walked out the door.

((At Club))

Rose was dancing, arms twisting around her as she moved to the heavy beat of the club.

"Come and dance with me, Foxboy!" Rose yelled over the music.

Kurama began dancing next to her, trying not to get too close.

"Baby," Rose pushed her back against Kurama, surprising the humanized-youko. "You can touch me, in fact I want you too. Unless, the infamous youko sex-god has lost his touch."

"I have not lost my touch." Youko took control, two streaks of silver appearing and his eyes turning gold. He slipped his hands down her body from her shoulders to her hips were he pulled her close to him, rubbing against her.

"There's the youko I wanted to meet," Rose purred, turning around to face him. She ran her hands over his chest. "Touch me again."

"With pleasure, Rose."

They danced for a few more songs when a slower song came on. Kurama regained control, and tilted Roses head up to look at him.

"Would you be willing to dance to this song, Rose?" He leaned closer to her and brought his lips a hair's breath away from hers.

"Why not, and while I'm at it," She kissed him quickly, darting out her tongue to trace across his lips. "Don't tease me. I'll just get what I want by force."

"Alright." They began dancing, and Rose leaned her head on Kurama's chest, right above his heart.

((Rose's P.O.V.))

I laid my head against his chest and I felt his heart, just beating like a normal heart, but something was off. I listened, straining to hear it. There it was, a pattern. Two strong beats, then a quick, almost unnoticeable beat. I've heard many heartbeats. Demons I've killed, those who have clung to life after their deathblow, Ame, who I found almost dead, and Mom's. His was like hers, that off beat that made it theirs. I clutched him tighter, closed my eyes and purred contently. He stroked my hair and I felt so, _content_. I've never felt this happy before, not with Mom, not with my brother, and definitely not with Yukio.

"Rose, the song is over." He whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything, I just held him closer, if that was at all possible.

He picked me up and carried me to a booth, and I let go after a few minutes of being held by him.

"Did you fall asleep?" He smiled and held my hand. "I can take you home."

"Iie, I was," Oh yeah, I can imagine it, I was just listening to your heartbeat and I realized I was in love with you. Then he would be all excited and expect me to go on more dates with him, making us boyfriend and girlfriend. "Just thinking."

"About what?" A hand traced up my arms to my hair, which he began to pet.

"Stuff. Like if you don't stop scooting closer I'm going to fall off the booth." I glared then smirked at him. "If you wanted to cuddle," I move into his lap, "You should of said so."

"Romance is lost on you isn't it?" That gorgeous, gorgeous red head chuckled. He pulled me close to him and I leaned against his shoulder.

"Not entirely, depends on what it is."

"Slowly leaning into a kiss?"

"Cut the foreplay."

"Large bouquet of flowers?"

"Never happened but it's a nice idea."

"Candlelight dinner?"

"I like to see my food."

"Hmmm, Saturday at the Autumn Festival?"

"Sounds fun."

"I'll pick you up at 12."

"Huh?" I looked at him, then realized he tricked me into a date. "Did you just?"

"Trick you into a date?" He grinned. "Hai. Will you?"

"Why not, nothing else to do." He kissed me on the cheek, and I kissed him full on the mouth.

"Hiei!" A very familiar voice giggled.

* * *

Crimson: There. I'm sleepy. Good Night. -falls unconscious-

Rose: Well, since she's asleep kitsune, shall we have some fun?

Kurama: I'm listening. -walks out with Rose whispering in his ear-


	2. Heart Attack

Crimson: Hi, minna-chan! I'm back, sorry for the long wait, but I've had a couple papers for my English class to work on, and other stuff too.

Vampire Angel: Oh yes, other things like her boyfriend!

Crimson: Shut up! It isn't my fault he follows me like a lost puppy…Continuing, I'm updating the Death Rose, even though I've had no reviews for it… (Muttering)

* * *

Rose looked over at the next booth, snarling at Hiei, who was tickling and cuddling Ame.

"Get off my friend!" Rose roared reaching to Hiei's scalp and pulling on the roots of his hair and pulled him back roughly. "And who the Hell do you think you are being all over my friend like that?"

"I don't see why it matters to you, wrench." Hiei growled, attempting to regain his hair, but only winced at the pain.

"I'm not a wrench, and it matters because you're all over Ame!"

"Rose, why don't you sit down, I'm sure Hiei can keep his hands to himself." Kurama suggested.

"I'm not worried about his hands, as much as his mouth and third leg." She smirked. Hiei visibly paled and pulled Ame onto the dance floor. The undercover assassin grinned evilly and followed them, then swiftly landing a steel-toed boot on Hiei's rump.

"What the f- OW!" Rose kicked him again, this time sending him down on his face.

* * *

_Crimson: damn, I just realized the full extent of my boyfriend's nerd-ness and dork-ness. He saved a bunch of Nintendo 64 games to a disk, and… Oi, what have I gotten into this time? -.-

* * *

_

"Rose! Why are you doing that? He hasn't done anything!" Ame helped him up, and then turned to the black-haired demoness.

"I don't like him, he'll learn to deal with it or run away." She flipped her long bangs and pulled Kurama back into the seat with her. "Now, about his festival…"

"Hmm, actually, I don't think so. You seem to have a violent temperament, and I can't see myself with a girl who kicks my best friend's ass." Kurama smiled and kissed her hand, slipping out of the booth. "I hope you'll understand, but it won't work out."

"What? Oh no, you don't, I came on this date for one reason, and it will happen!" She followed him out of the club and down the midnight empty street. "Kurama Minamino, stop walking!"

"Nani, Rose? I told you it isn't working." Kurama turned, flipping his hair gracefully over his shoulder.

"That isn't the problem. The problem is that I have a job to do." She pulled her daggers from the tall boots and flipped one into the air. "Sorry, I did have fun though."

Kurama jumped back, slashing out with his whip. "All this for telling you I didn't want to keep dating? You are a violent one."

"Wrong, I'm an assassin. This is what I do for a living. You dumping me, well, it gave me an excuse to be violent…not that I wouldn't be any other way." Rose laughed and began chasing Kurama back into an alley. He recognized the daggers, two foxes made the pommel, hilt, and cross guard, while the blade was that of a Kris, the serpentine like blade glinting along its curves. The Death Rose's twin blades. "I liked you too, such a pretty face and a, well, you know how youkos are."

"Who hired you then? I have a right to know that much." The fox began pacing over different battle plans in his head. Charging her, too dangerous. Talk her out of it, not likely. Fight her, a bit more effective if he hadn't been in the Ningenkai. Seduce her, then attack, simplest plan of action with no risk of human casualties.

"A wealthy employer decided you are a risk to him. I don't know anything else, besides where to I'll collect my pay and bring your lopped off head." Rose charged, dodging the whip with only a few cuts to her arms and legs. She pinned him against the chain link fence, trapped by her own vines and body pressed against him. "Pity we couldn't play longer, I like the way you kiss."

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise." Kurama crushed his lips against hers, attempting to loosed the vines that only tightened around his wrists and ankles. After a heated kiss, she pulled away with red, swollen lips.

"Nice try, but I have to do my job." Kurama watched as the blade was raised high and then plummeted down…

Only to stop pointed directly at his heart, pushing against his skin hard enough to feel but not enough to cut.

"I can't…" She whispered, pulling away and dropping the twin blades. "I just can't."

Wasting no time, Kurama began fighting the vines, only for them to release him and turn back into brown grass between the sidewalk cracks. "Why can't you, surely I am no different to any other demon you've slaughtered?"

"I can't do it… I just can't. She'd never forgive me if I did." Rose fell to her knees, folding over herself. "They would never forgive me."

"Are you…crying?" Kurama realized as her back began to convulse with sobs. He kneeled beside her and lifted her up, daggers and all. "I'll take you home, just tell me where."

"797 Aki Building, Takashi District." She sobbed out, curling closer in his arms. When Kurama reached the apartment, Rose slipped away and opened entered before him.

"I'm leaving for Makai tomorrow. My employer can shove it if he doesn't like it." She chuckled; then began to close the door until Kurama stopped her.

"Why couldn't you?"

"I just couldn't, I like you too much." She shrugged, closing the door, but Kurama stooped her again.

"I demand a reason for why the Death Rose couldn't handle mutilating me." He growled.

"I don't have one, alright? I couldn't kill you, so be happy!" Again her attempt at slamming the door was blocked, this time, he entered.

"Not until I understand why it was such a hassle to slice me open. I doubt my appearance in this form is that compelling, as Youko, perhaps, but as a ningen?" He pulled her close to him, forcing her to look at him with a cupped hand on her chin. "Was it that kiss? Or something you felt when pressed against me?"

"Get away from me! I don't want to kill you, so be happy."

"No." Allowing his youko half to take over, Kurama watched as he began his usual tricks of winning someone over.

"Come now, dear rose, surely there's something that was special? I'm not a good dancer, and I was hardly romantic…can't you give me a clue?"

"No! There isn't one!" She shivered as Youko's hands snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her back against his stomach.

"Come on, you know you want to tell me. I won't laugh, I swear on my honor."

"What honor, silver thief? I can't trust you with a copper penny let alone my own private thoughts."

"That really stings, I hope you know. I'm not the untrustworthy fox I used to be."

"Bite me." She snarled.

"Yes, I think I will."

((Early Sunday Pre-Twilight: Ha! I sped up the plot line, score!))

Rose sighed, contently snuggled against human form Kurama's side. She pulled the blankets around them tighter, purring when he stroked her hair.

"Do you still want to know?" She mumbled through a yawn.

"Hai, my rose, I do." Kurama wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and smiled.

"Your heartbeat, it's hard to explain, but if you listen closely, you have this silent, extra beat that sounds like Mama's." Rose was silently thankful her hair covered her face.

"My heartbeat saved my life? Hmm, seems ironic that as the Death Rose you are fond of cutting out hearts while they still beat." He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I wonder how this will work out."

((Hiei and Ame))

"Hiei, I think I should go home." Ame sighed.

"Nani? Rose is off chasing Fox, why should you leave. Besides, I was-"

"Rose isn't the problem; I just need to go home." She sighed again, looking sad and lonely.

"Fine, if you have to, I'll walk you home." He obviously hid his surprise, because Ame made no mention of anything other than how nice a night it was. Hiei had never wanted to spend time with anyone like that before, nor cared if a woman was walking home alone.

"Arigato, Hiei. I don't like walking in the dark alone." Ame smiled and as they began to walk in the direction of her apartment, he felt a delicate hand slip inside his own. "You don't mind holding my hand, so you?"

"Hn, more of that fear?" She blushed and smiled. "I'm not used to fighting. I owe Rose for saving me twice."

"Why twice, are you that weak?"

"The first time I left my home, the second time, I had been attacked by demons." She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "Rose never liked me much, but I think part of her really does."

"Hn."

"Well, this is it. I'll see you at school, Hiei?"

"I suppose."

* * *

Crimson: Done! This was dedicated to Ryo Tsuki no, a.k.a Vampire Angel, a.k.a, Erika. Well, I have to go to English, so bye, Minna-chan!

(o0-0o) Kirby! Callum taught me that!


	3. Cupidity

Rose woke up to an empty bed, and a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Her brain not functioning yet, she assumed Ame was making breakfast…until she realized Kurama's shirt was on her. She quickly pulled on cloth shorts and peeked around the hallway corner.

"Kitsune no yoo?" She purred.

"Hai, Rose. Did you sleep well? I hadn't realized I made you so tired." Kurama snickered and grabbed her in a possessive…butt squeeze.

"Pervert even in the morning…oh joy."

"It's noon, love." The fox began nipping her neck and attempting to tease her shirt off. "Ame left early so we have the apartment all to ourselves…"

"Kurama, I'm hungry. Wait until after I eat." Rose pulled him off and served herself. "Are you that much of a sex addict? You'll starve me to death."

"I would never!" Laughing, Kurama leaned over her from behind and rubbed her shoulders. "You try being celibate for 18 years…it isn't easy for a youko."

"Drop it." Rose muttered, finishing quickly. "I have to go to work. You have to go home."

"Come out with me again tonight?"

"I'm working all night this week."

"What about school? You've just started and you'll be ruining your record."

"What record? Besides, it was only a cover to kill you…so I don't need it. And I do need to clear things up with someone in Makai. I'll be back by next Sunday." She shoveled the food into her mouth and gulped down the juice, ignoring the milk. "Thanks for the meal. But I hate milk."

"Did you taste it?"

"Yes." She kissed him quickly and went down the hall. "I'll say bye before I leave, so sit in the living room."

Kurama shrugged and washed the dish before doing as asked. Rose was going to be very angry when he told her Koenma's news. He went back over the scene in his mind, very content with the outcome.

**!!Flash Back!!**

Koenma called Kurama to come into the living room of Rose's apartment early in the morning, before the sun had been close to making an appearance.

"Kurama, I'm sure you already know Rose is the Death Rose?" He asked. His thumbs twitching nervously in his clasped hands as he leaned forward in the armchair facing Kurama on the couch.

"Hai. My heartbeat apparently saved my life." Kurama chuckled, remembering Rose's "hidden" blush.

"How is yours different?"

"I have a small, almost impossible to detect murmur. The doctor only discovered it because my heart was racing. I had no idea what a doctor did at the time, and was anticipating something may be, discovered." The fox explained. "It's no threat as long as I'm healthy and don't force my heart more than my body can handle."

"I'm glad. Now, on the matter at hand. You must keep Rose under surveillance. Her next target is a ningen businessman with Makai dealings. He must be kept alive, and nothing stops the Death Rose," Kurama paused, a coy smile forming under his pacifier. "Except you, if Arzu is to be taken seriously."

"Who is 'Arzu'?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking suggestively.

"A goddess, more precisely the goddess of love. Aphrodite, Venus, whatever you wish to call her. This isn't the topic though. She only said you and Rose are meant to be together." Koenma sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"I'll never say a word about it. Though something about Rose makes me feel wild again…" A scary, feral smirk and dangerous glint in his eyes graced Kurama's features. "I'll keep her busy, I promise."

"Kurama, I could never doubt you." Koenma disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Kurama decided to sleep a little more before getting up for good.

**!!End Flash Back!!**

"Rose, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you can't go to Makai." Kurama stood in the doorway of his lover's bedroom, bracing for the worst.

"Why not? You'll survive a week of celibacy." Rose shrugged, pulling a pair of overalls on.

"No, Koenma has ordered you stay. You can't kill the business man or clear up any business in Makai." He moved to stand in front of her, grabbing her arms tightly. "And I'd like to remind you I marked you as my mate last night."

"So you think I have to do everything you say?" Rose growled; then yipped when Kurama's grip tightened.

"Rose, I have only known you two days but I know you are my only. I'm asking you to stay in respect of our mating, because you marked me too."

Rose glared, then shrugged and leaned on him. "Alright. But you owe me."

"That suits me just fine, my lovely little rose."

**((Yusuke's P.O.V.))**

"Urameshi…Urameshi?" Kuwabara's waving a hand in front of my face, and I smack it away. He was telling me something but going way around the forest to do it when I saw a girl I know with bright pink hair get off a bus. She ties a purple bandana over her hair and looks around.

"It's Bubble-Gum." I stand up, and run over to her. "Bubble-Gum!"

She turns, sees me, and smiles. I grab her and hug her as tight as I can without breaking any bones and we laugh.

"I can't believe you still have the balls to call me that!" She pulled away enough so we're still holding each other, but away enough to look into each other's eyes. They're still the same bright green. "My name is Midori, right?"

"I know. But you're still bubble-gum pink. I can't help it." I grinned, and then leaned my head down so our foreheads were touching. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." That was it. We kissed and it felt just like it did when we were 13, but better because this time we'd stay together. "You're with Keiko." It wasn't a question.

"Used to be. She left me for someone else half a year after we married. She couldn't take me leaving all the time for….my job."

"That's such a lie. Gran told me you're a demon." Bubble-gum rolled her eyes and walked towards where Kuwabara was. "Hey, Kuwa. You and Yusuke playing nice now?"

"Yeah. Are you staying long?" I sat between them and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Actually, I got a job here as a dojo instructor. I'm planning to stay in Tokyo permanently." I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Do you have a place yet?" I asked. She shook her head no. "You're staying with me then."

"Yusuke! That's not right, you haven't seen each other in years!"

"So?" Bubble-gum shrugged. "He still owes me a year of servitude from our bet."

"True. So, you don't mind sharing a bed, do you?" I grin.

"Is it clean? As in, no hand job stains?" She frowned and Kuwa got up.

"Okay then, I'm gone." Kuwa grabbed his backpack and walked over to me. "I was trying to tell you I'm gay and if you don't like it stay the fuck away from me."

"WHAT?!?" I fell out of my chair and quickly jumped up to grab Kuwabara's retreating back. "Get back here and tell em why the fuck you're playing for the other team now!!"

"I got a boyfriend. Girls are irritating. Blame Kagami, that egotistical little kutabatchime." He sneered and pulled away. "Problem?"

"No. You're still my best friend as long as you never have a crush on me." I joked.

"You don't even have a good personality on your side Yusuke. No gay guy would ever want you." Kuwabara laughed, and I laughed too.

"That's good! Thanks for the compliment."

**((Botan's P.O.V.))**

I am soooo over reacting. I need to calm down and think it over. I need to calm down and think about this.

Jin asked me out on a ningen date. We changed it to a picnic in Makai. I bring some food, he brings some, we enjoy the day and…..

"And I reeeeeeally hopes he kisses me!" I sigh. I loved his bright red hair so much. And he cheerfulness, and the way his ears twitch, and we both love flying around.

"Botan! You're date is here!" One of the other ferry girls pokes her head in my room and laughs. "If things don't work out between you, can I date him?"

"That's a big if." I grab my picnic basket and head out. Jin grabs me around the waist and kisses me. Full…On…The…Lips.

"Let's go, then!" He starts flying though the halls and we end up in Makai at a really pretty field. He throws out a blanket and hands my a little bag. "Onigiri. I made 'em myself! Though Touya was awful eager ta make 'em hisself. Say I can't cook."

"I'm sure their fine, Jin." I smile and began placing out what I brought. "I have rice, some sushi, and sandwiches."

Half an hour later, we're laying back on the blanket and looking at the clouds, trying to see pictures in them. I spotted a cat and a flower, he pointed out a dragon and a ferry girl. I think he make the wind blow a cloud into that shape, because it had been my flower a moment ago.

"There's a heart." He tucked an arm around me and pulled me closer, and I put my head on his chest.

"You used the wind to make that, didn't you." I laughed and looked up at him. His ears twitched, so so so so so cute! And he blushed which was even cuter.

"Aye, I really like ya Botan." He pulled me up towards him and I couldn't think of anything to say. "Do you really like me?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Can I kiss ya again then?"

I only nodded.

**((Shiori's P.O.V.))**

I was pacing in the living room, trying to think of what I could do. Shuuichi hadn't come home last night. He hadn't called or told me yesterday what he would do after his date. I was thrilled he had finally taken interest in a girl, but to be gone all night? That was so unlike him it unnerved me.

True, he had always been independent. He never cried, never whined or begged or asked for toys like any other children. I wanted him to need me, but he did everything on his own as soon as he could walk. Then when I fell and cut my arms……he started to need me. I think it's ironic, he never needed me before, but after that he pretended he needed me and began acting more like a child.

**((Doorbell))**

I jumped in my skin and sent a quick prayer to heaven it wasn't someone to tell me my son was dead. When I pulled open the door, Shuuichi in his clothes from last night and a young black haired girl in overalls and red t-shirt stepped in.

"Shuuichi! Where have you been! I was so worried about you." I scolded, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back and I felt him smile.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I meant to call but Rose distracted me all night and this morning." He laughed and Rose glared.

"Is it my fault you're—" She stopped mid sentence and looked at her nails. They were long and sharp, polished to a crystal shine. Very much like Shuuichi's, which he kept well trimmed. "Never mind…I'm Rose Kasumi. Kur—Shuuichi's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm his mother, obviously. Would you like some tea with me?" I smiled and she did too. The same fake smile Shuuichi has when he dislikes something.

"I hate tea, actually. Could I just have water, Minamino-san?"

"Please, call me Shiori. Of course, come in the kitchen and I'd love to hear all about you."

Two hours later Rose left and I pulled my son onto the couch with me.

"Shuuichi, I'm thrilled your dating, but that girl is hiding a lot more than she admits. I don't know if you—"

"Mother, I appreciate your concern. But I love her. I know we are meant to be and I have every intention of marrying her by this time next year." He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder. I held him back, stroking his hair. "Please believe me when I say Rose is the best woman I could hope for."

"I do. I do believe you, just please don't grow-up too fast on me. I'm losing you in a year already." I started to cry and he squeezed me tighter.

"I can live here when I go to University, so you'll have 5 more years with me around, I promise."

My independent little boy, why do you have to hide so much from me?


End file.
